He loves me,He loves me not
by reader962
Summary: Edward left Bella,his best friend behind to become an actor.Now after 2 years, he is a superstar and has dated many models and actoresses. But in midist the fame, he has completly ignored Bella. Now,what happens when he comes back on his birthday...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey you all. This is my first fic on . Hope you all like it.**_

_**P.S. This is a Edward/Bella fic. No romance with Jacob included.**_

_**All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.I am just playing with the characters.  
><strong>_

Chapter 1:Coming home

_Dear Edward,_

_Happy 18__th__ Birthday. Finally a official adult huh! Oh and congrats for your first Oscar and 2__nd__ MTV award. Although I'll never admit in front of anyone but I loved your acting in "Always yours". You were just fab in it. I just hope I'll see you again soon. _

_Missing you very much;_

_Your clumsiest best friend Bella. _

_**I saved this mail in my drafts. Again chickened out to mail him. I saw the pile of drafts stored in my email account. All were supposed to sent at same .**_

_**I heaved a sigh.**_

_**It has been two years since I saw him. Two years since he left me, left us all and made his dream come true. I am talking about my best friend Edward a.k.a. winner of 2 MTV best actor award ,this years Oscar for best actor,2 times winner of the title of 'the sexiest bachelor alive(by public voting)', one and only THE Edward Cullen.**_

_**Edward and I's parents are best friends. Esme and Renee, our mothers, were bffs since high school whereas our fathers, Carisle and Charlie became friends because of their wives. Edward and I were practically stuck at hips since our births. He knows everything about me and I know everything about him, or at least knew. Esme and mom always dreamt of us getting married and having a happily ever after. But Edward was always content at befriending me. And me. I was in love with him since forever.**_

_**I was never the one to understand or grasp emotions. I used to think what I felt toward Edward is siblingship. But soon I understood that it's love, the love romeo did to Juliet, the love heather did to cathy. But the person I was in love with has changed. The Edward I knew was a perfect gentleman. But the person Edward has become is a cocky bastard who thinks world revolves around him. This Edward broke my heart a million times. It still hurts to think about old Edward.**_

_**But still, here I am, giving him compliments on his birthday. Even hearing his name hurts my heart. Remembering how he used to say I was his best girl, how he kissed my forhead whenever I was nervous, how he played my lullaby on his piano makes my heart ache.**_

_**In these two years Edward Cullen has became one of the best actors in Hollywood and has completely changed his personality. According to news, he has changed 7 girlfriends in past month. My Edward used to think that intimacy should be shared with the people who you love. But this Edward sleeps every night with different girls. It's funny how people change, isn't it?**_

_**Every day I think he remembers me or not? Does he thinks how I am? How many times did I fall down today? If he does, he isn't making a good job making me realize it.**_

_**Whom are you kidding Bells? He doesn't gives a damn about how you are .Hell, he doesn't even know I am alive or dead.**_

_**Forget it, period.**_

_**I turned off my laptop and got ready for the day. I wore a plain jeans and t shirt. While getting ready I avoided the window next to mine, window of Edward's old room. I still remember our late night's "chit-chat" as he used to call it through this window. I took my bag and cell phone and proceeded downstairs. Mom and Phil were at vacation so I had the house all to myself. I grabbed a granola bar and drove to school in my truck. I need to replace my old truck. **_

_**School was same as everyday. I hung out with our gang-Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Our group was incomplete without it's sixth member. I didn't had plans after school so I drove back home.**_

_**When I got back there was a note on the doorstep. I opened it. Inside was written-**_

_Dearest Bella_

_Turn around._

_Edward. _

_**Huh!**_

_**I keep staring at the note. Was that some kind of sick joke. Who left it here and why. **_

"_**Are you going to turn around or not?" came a velvety voice behind me.**_

_**I turned around. There he was, standing in all of his glory. **_

"_**It takes effort to stand in this posture you know" he said.**_

_**I kept staring at him. Dumbfounded.**_

"_**Bella….. Earth to Bella….. You are there right?"**_

"_**Edward!"**_

_**Edward was here**_

_**In Arizona**_

_**At my porch**_

_**In front of me**_

_**Smirking like an idiot.**_

_**I opened the door to my house and slammed it at his shocked face**_

######################

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Thanks soooo much. 105 hits on my 1__st__ story's ist chapter. Thanks guys. Really helps my little ego. _

_For those who asked if I am going to write in Epov or not. Actually I have added a poll on it on my profile.I'll go with majority voters. This poll is opened till 5__th__ chapter of this story is released. _

_P.S. Read A/N in the end._

_For now here is chapter 2 of he loves me, he loves me not… enjoy._

#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_Chapter 2_

_SURPRISE!_

_I was breathing heavily. He is here, after ignoring me for past 2 years he's here, at my doorstep. He is ACTUALLY here._

_No, it's a dream. It must be a dream. How on earth is it possible. It's a dream…it's a dream…it's a dream…_

"_Bella, open the door. It's me, Edward. Open the door."_

_Oh god! It's not a dream. He's here. As in really here. He came back. He is outside the door, in a feet's radius._

"_Bella…Why aren't you opening the door. Think me as your best friend not a superstar. I know I am a star and all, but don't shy away. Bella…Beeellllla…"_

_What? How dare he? He is still the same, the cocky bastard. At the moment all ounce of surprise and happiness left my body. All there left was pure anger._

"_Bella…"_

_I opened the door. There was shock at his angelic face... wait...what? Snap out Bella. Not angelic… control…_

"_What was that? Why did you closed the door. I -"_

"_What do you want?"I snapped at him._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I asked what-do-you-want?" pronouncing each word slowly trying my best to control my outburst._

"_What do you mean? I came here to see you. In case you don't remember, I came after two years becoming world famous-"_

_That's it "so what do you want world famous Edward Cullen'' I said through gritted teeth._

''_What the hell happened to you. I thought when you'll see me; you'll hug me and all, just like your older self. I –"_

''_Well I also thought you'll stay in touch with me no matter if you became a superstar or a side artist just like tour 0LD SELF!"I said, no more trying to control my anger._

_He was watching me with his eyes popped out."About that… um...aah… yeah...I can explain if you allow me to….um…..can I come in?" he spoke the last part softly._

_Let him in Bella, this is Edward we are talking about. ''Please'' he said with the look that made you weak at knees. Come on Bella…_

''_No.''_

''_Look Bella, I am sorry for my rude behavior, I really am. Please allow me to exp-''_

''_Bye''_

''_Bells, wait''_

_And I closed the door again._

''_Bella I am sorry….please allow me to explain...please bells.''_

_After few more minutes of pleading, he was gone. _

_I went to my room, not in the mood to make dinner anymore. He's back…he's back… was the only thought in my mind. I kept staring at wall. Replaying the scene in my mind._

_But why is he back. Isn't he supposed to be in L.A. with all other stars and the models he dated. Why did he came back to talk to me of all the people. He could have gone and met Emmet and Jasper. Well maybe he went to meet them. Emmet must surely be with Rosalie as usual , Jasper must be at library and Alice must be at…_

_How did I forgot. Alice must have known about it. She always get the feeling when something is going to happen. Why didn't she told me. We were going to hang out at my place. She suddenly canceled our plans yesterday and…_

_Wait a second. Of all the days our plans were canceled for today. Of all the days today I was left alone at house alone. And of ALL the days today Edward decided to pay me a visit. This cannot be a coincidence._

_They knew._

_I dialed Alice's number._

''_Hello'' chimed the bell-like voice of Alice._

''_Hey Alice'' I said, faking a sweet happy voice, ''guess who came to my house today.''_

''_Who''_

''_Edward''_

''_Really. What happened. Tell me in detail.'' she was clearly excited._

_I was just going to reply when I heard hushed voice of Emmet on the other side. They surely knew._

_They are so dead._

''_Bella. You were saying something.''_

''_Oh yeah. He came. I screamed at him. He left.'' I said, no longer bothering to fake my voice._

''_What? This is not what I pla – oops!''_

''_So I was right. You guys planned it, didn't you''_

''_Bella, we just wanted-''_

''_No Alice. You know what, go to hell''_

_And I cancelled the call._

#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_**Please review pretty please. I'll post next chapter as soon as possible.**_

_I am facing problems to reply on reviews gives on this story. Please suggest some 's my 1__st__ time on . And ''Keep reviewing''_


	3. Chapter 3

_OMG! 461 hits. Thanks a lot guys. But guys please review. Please. I beg you all. _

_This chapter is in Bpov only. For all you want an epov chap, go to my profile and participate in it. _

_Keep reading; keep reviewing._

_P.S. all characters belong to the great Stephanie Meyer. I just play with them._

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_

_Chapter 3_

_Feeling Blue_

_I hardly slept. I kept tossing and turning in the bed. How could I sleep; he is back, my friends are hiding things from me and I am expected to befriend Edward again. I can hardly look at his face, forget about befriending him. Damn, life is a crap. Especially if you are in love with a guy you hate._

_That night I was haunted by green eyes and angelic smiles._

_Next morning I was awake before alarm clock rang. Today, Phil and mom are returning from their trip. Atleast something good is going to happen today._

_A per usual habit, I saw the window next to mine, Edward's window. The curtains were drawn. But something was different. The colour…oh! The curtain was new. But he never bothered to change his curtains. Atleast this is better than looking at that dusty golden curtain. _

_I got ready for school. Today was my trig test for which-thanks to the almighty superstar Edward Cullen-I wasn't prepared. _

''_Get ready to score a zero'' I said to myself in a singsong voice._

_I was still sleepy, my eyes were bloodshot and I was in need of caffeine. Perfect day, isn't it._

_I headed downstairs muttering Smile by Avril. Yes muttering. I can't sing to save my life, let alone to timepass._

''_A smile- a- a- a-yle… the reason why a-a-why..a smile a-a-a-yle''_

''_You still sing terribly girl'' said a velvety voice behind me._

_Darn it!_

''_And what the heck are you doing at my place at-'' I looked at the wall clock ''seven in the morning.'' I asked him._

''_Hmm…nice question…well, lets see. I came yesterday so my house doesn't have grocery.''_

''_So you decided to eat at my house as it is a restaurant.''_

''_No. My dear, caring, gorgeous aunt Renee told that it's ok to eat something here. After all, it's my house too.''_

''_What? Mom told this''_

''_Yup''_

''_Mom told you to come in here.''_

'' _Yup''_

''_To eat''_

''_Bella, for the last time. Yes''_

''_Why would she do that''_

''_Because she is more caring than you are.''_

_Personal note: add mom to your personal 'hit with a baseball bat' list._

_I was gaping at him. He rolled his eyes at me and went to get something from fridge._

''_What are you doing?''_

''_Making breakfast. Do you want some.''_

''_I'd rather eat garbage than eating your food.''_

''_Techniqually, it's your food. I am just cooking it.''_

''_Correction. I'd rather eat garbage than eating food touched by you''_

He sighed. ''_Bella, what did I do to offend you so much?'' He said with so much pain in his voice that I almost went to hug him. Almost._

''_Well to begin with-''_

''_Bella if it's about me ignoring you then I am sorry. I had no idea that I'd hurt you so much.''_

_Ugh! If this conversation continued I'll loose my temper again. What's the time …7:15 only._

''_Bella, I am sorry'' he was looking at me with concerned gaze._

_Forgive him, said my heart._

_Don't Bella. He'll hurt you again, said my brain._

_Why did this situation arised. Everything used to be so simple between us._

_Damn him for becoming world famous._

_Damn me for befriending him at first place._

_Damn our parents for keeping us together from childhood._

_Damn my life._

''_Bella. I am sorry. Please forgive me.'' he said again._

''_When are you going back'' I said in a cold voice._

''_What?''_

''_I asked when are you going back. ''_

''_Tonight at 10.''_

''_Then you should go and pack.''_

''_I am already packed.''_

''_Then go and repack. Just…go'' I said. My voice was thick with emotions._

_He just stood there. As if not knowing what to do. Minutes passed, or rather seconds. He just stood there. Then quiet tightly, he nodded and went towards the doors._

''_Oh; and Bella, don't hold grudge against Renee. She doesn't even know I am here. I entered through window.''_

_I stared at him. How did he know what I was thinking._

''_Don't get confused. Your face is quiet readable. Goodbye.'' And with that he was gone._

_Gone away from me. _

_For who knows how long._

_A single tear escaped my eyes._

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_

_Review guys, review. Just give a smiley. it's okay. but REVIEW._

_Next chapter will be out soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks all the readers for supporting me. 621 hits is more than I imagined. As written in my profile, I think I am pathetic in writing. But yay, I am a writer. _

_Please review. I said even a smiley would do. And thanks '__hello kitty4546' for doing so. And thanks to other reviewers too._

_This chapter is also in Bpov. If you all want Epov chapter, kindly participate the poll on my profile._

_All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just play with the characters._

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Alone**_

_**Two weeks passed away. Edward didn't talked to me after the incident. He just left. But that's what I wanted, right? To make him go away so he doesn't hurts me again. But damn, it hurts. Badly. It feels as if my heart has been shattered into million pieces. The look on his face when I told him to go away still hurts me. I kept tabs on tv shows, movie magazines, gossip sites. No one mentioned Edward. Once a article came that he has rejected a promising blockbuster movie. Is it because of me? Is he doing all these things to get me back? Does he still cares about me? Questions like these kept revolving me. They even haunted me in my dreams. Oh the good old days…**_

_**Beep…beep…beep… **_

_**I should have forgiven him. **_

_**Beep…beep…beep…**_

_**Correction- I have forgiven him.**_

_**Beep…beep…beep…**_

_**That's it. Today after school, I'll call him and say that I've forgiven him. Mistakes happen, right. And after all, forgiveness is divine, isn't it?**_

_**Beep…beep…beep…**_

_**Ugh! Another day at school. Another stinking day.**_

_**I went through my daily routine of getting ready and having a breakfast. Alice was going to drive me today since my truck has broke down; again.**_

_**I had forgiven them. Well who can't, when you've got four of your best friends giving puppy dog faces to you.**_

_Flashback_

''_Bella please'' Alice pleaded with those huge puppy dog eyes._

_We were standing in lunch line. She wasn't letting me move forward._

''_No Alice, leave me alone'' I said trying to go ahead. But damn pixey is stronger than she looks._

''_let me go ahead Alice'' I said in a bored but frustrated voice._

''_No, first forgive me''_

''_Alice Mary Brandon, are you blackmailing me.''_

''_Whatever you want to think ISA-bella Swan''_

''_Fine make me stay hungry for rest of the day'' I said tuning around._

_Wrong decision._

_There were three more puppy dog pleading faces._

''_Bella please'' all three said in unision._

''_Emmet, Rose, Jas let me go''_

''_Not until you forgive us''_

''_Fine keep pleading.''_

_Again, wrong decision._

_Instead of pleading they all started shouting on top of their lungs._

''_Bella forgive us. Bella forgive us''_

_Soon the whole cafeteria was cheering, ''Bella forgive them, Bella forgive them.''_

''_Alright shut up. Shut up, SHUT UP!" Whole cafeteria was hushed.''I forgive you, happy''_

''_Yay, group hug.''_

_**Well, forced to forgive them would be appropriate. I was snapped out by honking of car. I locked the door and rushed outside.**_

_**Alice was sitting inside her car. She gave me a huge smile, an unusually huge smile. Oh no.**_

''_**Hey Bella''**_

''_**What did you do''**_

''_**Nothing''**_

''_**What's going on''**_

''_** Nothing. Jeez Bella, calm down.''**_

''_**Then why are you smiling.''**_

''_**Last time I checked, smiling was not illegal.''**_

''_**But-''**_

''_**Will you get in.''**_

_**I got inside the car. When we reached school, everyone was talking about something.**_

_**Hmmm new gossip.**_

''_**Yo Alice, Bella''**_

_**Emmet was calling us. We approached them.**_

''_**Did you heard it?'' Rose asked.**_

''_**Heard what?'' Alice asked.**_

''_**New guy. Everyone says he's hot. Score him Bella.''**_

''_**Have you seen him.'' Alice asked.**_

''_**Nah. Just saw his back.''**_

''_**Well, you guys keep talking about a hot guy in front of your boyfriends. I am going to class.''**_

_**The last thing I heard before leaving was apologies of girls to the boys.**_

_**Laughing quietly to myself I proceeded towards next class.**_

_**The day passed. Soon it was time for English. I went and sat at my place and started reading Romeo and Juliet.**_

''_**Class, this is our new student Troy Masen. Please introduce yourself Troy.''**_

_**I continued reading the book. Not bothering to look up.**_

''_**Hello everyone.''**_

_**Uh-oh.**_

_**I knew that voice.**_

_**Edward **_

_**Next chapter will be out soon. Stay yes...  
><strong>_

_**REVIEW READERS REVIEW.^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all readers. 2004 hits, I think I am going to faint;-)**_

_**BTW guys please review. I am running low on it. Please. If you like it, appreciate it. If you don't , then suggest me tips for improvement.**_

_**And yes, i won't be updating for couple of days. Just informing you all.  
><strong>_

_**Now, back to the chapter.**_

_**P.S. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just play with them.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**New face, old bonds.**_

_**His voice was like Edward. But he didn't looked like Edward. Instead of green hypnotizing eyes, there were blue eyes. Instead of bronze hair sticking everywhere. There were neatly styled blonde hairs. His face also looked different, but dangerously similar to Edward. **_

''_**I am Troy Masen. I came from Chicago. I hope I'll make some great friends here.'' He said.**_

_**While saying the ''great friends'' part, he looked at me. His gaze was even similar to Edward. Is he Edward?**_

''_**Good, Mr. Masen. You may choose any seat you want.'' The teacher said.**_

_**No, he can't be here. What would he do in this high school when he could simply enjoy the fame and lavishness of being a superstar at LA. **_

''_**Sure'' he said.**_

_**Two seats behind me, Jessica sat straighter and started smiling hugely at him.**_

_**I rolled my eyes. This Troy guy is going to enjoy the attention of female crowd in school.**_

_**He moved towards Jessica but instead of moving further, he sat next to me.**_

''_**Hello, I am Troy.'' He said' smiling warmly at me. Edward's smile.**_

''_**Hi. I am Bella.'' I smiled at him.**_

_**He smiled even wider.**_

_**The lecture begun. I opened my notebook and started doodling in it. Beside me, Troy was smiling, if possible, even wider.**_

_**Halfway through the lecture, he whispered, ''Still didn't recognized me?''**_

_**Oh crap!**_

_**The book fell from my desk.**_

''_**Is there a problem miss Swan?'' professor asked.**_

''_**N-no sir. My book fell.''**_

_**The professor glared at me.**_

_**Damn! Edward is here. Sitting next to me. Wearing a blond wig.**_

_**Perfect.**_

_**I picked up my book and looked at Troy- I mean Edward.**_

_**He looked as if he was on verge of laughing out loud. **_

_**I whispered, ''What are you doing here.''**_

''_**Bella, Bella, Bella…''**_

''_**Why did you do that?''**_

''_**Do what?''**_

''_**Repeating my name like that.''**_

''_**Because-''**_

''_**Miss Swan, Mr. Masen. I hope your introductions are over.'' The professor said.**_

_**I blushed. ''Sorry sir.''**_

''_**Yeah, sorry.'' Edward aka Troy said.**_

_**The lecture passed without any more discussions.**_

_**Soon the bell for lunch rang.**_

'' _**We need to talk.'' I said to him.**_

''_**Sure. Let's go to music room. It should be empty.''**_

''_**How do you know.''**_

''_**Bella, two years ago I used to study here, remember?''**_

''_**Yeah. Now move, Cullen.''**_

''_**shhh… Masen Bella, not Cullen.''**_

_**We reached the music room and closed the door. I took a deep breath.**_

'' _**Okay. Now explain yourself.'' I said.**_

''_**Look Bella, what I did was really unforgiveable. I accept my fault. But Bella, you need to understand, fame got into my head. I always wanted to be an actor, and I finally got what I wanted. Please Bella, you know I am an idiot, moron, stupid fool. Please forgive-''**_

_**Just then the door opened. Lauren and Mike entered, laughing. Suddenly, Lauren noticed us.**_

''_**Oh! I didn't know this place was taken. Let the lovers enjoy Lauren, lets go.'' Mike said.**_

''_**Yeah sure, nice score Bella'' Lauren said, giggling.**_

_**The door closed.**_

''_**Oh crap.'' We both said in unison.**_

_**Oh crap. What would happen now. To know, stay tuned.**_

''_**REVIEW''**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the delay guys. My exams are beginning tomorrow. So i won't be able to update for next week. Wish me luck.  
><strong>_

_**Please review guys. I beg you. Please.**_

_**To all bollywood fans. Heard new Ra-One song 'Chamak challo' sung by Akon (even the hindi lyrics). Try it out. It's just fab.**_

_**Now I won't bother you all. Here's the next chap. Enjoy!**_

_**P.S.- All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just play with them.  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Chance**_

_**I stared at him. He stared at me. Our eyes looked like they were going to pop out of our heads.**_

''_**Edward.'' I said.**_

''_**Bella.'' He said.**_

''_**What happened.''**_

''_**Forget about what happened. Think about what will happen.''**_

''_**They will tell everyone, won't they?''**_

'' _**If Lauren is still like she used to be, she surely will.''**_

''_**What should we do.''**_

''_**For starters, lets get out of here.''**_

_**We got out of the class and walked through the corridor. When we reached the cafeteria, every eye were on us. Clearly, the got the latest gossip. 'Isabella swan making out with the new guy in the music room.'**_

''_**You know, you are not even here for a day and my troubles are increasing.'' I said to him.**_

''_**At least you got famous.'' He said.**_

''_**One more word out of tour mouth and I'll kill you, Cullen.''**_

''_**Bella, It's Masen. How many times do I need to remind you?''**_

_**I glared at him. He smiled back teasingly. I just left for the lunchline, trying my best to control my temper.**_

_**Many people were pointing at me. Girls were glaring me. Oh! I wish a hole would suck me up.**_

''_**Yo, Bella.'' Said Emmet, his voice booming in cafeteria.**_

_**I moved towards them. They all were smiling hugely. Alice was literally vibrating with excitement. They must know about the latest gossip.**_

''_**Hey guys.''**_

''_**What is all this, Bella? You weren't with the new guy in the music room, were you? Jasper said.**_

''_**Actually-''**_

''_**Actually, yes she was.'' Said a voice behind me.**_

_**Not again.**_

_**Edward aka Troy sat on the seat next to me. ''Hey'' he said.**_

''_**Hi'' all of them said in unison.**_

''_**We didn't knew you invited your boyfriend to sit with us, Bella.'' Emmet said, trying his best to embarrass me.**_

''_**He is not my boyfriend.''**_

''_**Now, now Bella. Don't be harsh, honey. Of course I am her boyfriend and we were making out in the music room.'' Said Edward so loudly that even a couple of tables away students were able to hear him.**_

_**If looks could kill, he would have been ten feet underground. All of the others were staring at me with their mouths hanging open. I was glaring at him. He was staring smugly at me.**_

''_**Wait a sec, I know that look.'' Said Alice.**_

''_**What look.'' I said.**_

''_**Welcome back, Edward.'' Alice whispered.**_

''_**What?'' said Rosalie and Jasper in surprise where as Emmet dropped his drink over his shirt.**_

_**Edward started laughing so loudly that the whole cafeteria started looking at us. **_

''_**Will you start behaving like a civilized human being.'' I said.**_

''_**Oh, sorry.'' He said between the fits of laughter.**_

''_**What do you mean by calling him as Edward, Alice. He is Troy.'' Said Emmet, his eyes huge with surprise.**_

''_**Nah,'' said Alice, ''by the way nice wig Edward.''**_

''_**Thanks.''**_

_**Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of the break. Everyone started emptying the cafeteria.**_

''_**We need to talk.'' Said Jasper.**_

''_**Bella's place, after school.'' Said Rosalie.**_

_**Everyone went their ways. I was just leaving when Edward got hold of my hands.**_

''_**What?''**_

''_**Our conversation was left incomplete in music room.''**_

''_**We are going to talk later, right?''**_

''_**No this is personal.''**_

''_**Fine. Spill.''**_

''_**Bella. I am sorry. I came here to fix our damaged friendship. I know what I did was unforgiveable but please, give me a chance.'' He took a deep breath. ''You are more important to me than I let you know, Bella. I didn't lied when I said you are my best girl. Being with you used to be as easy as breathing. But now I messed it. And I won't go until and unless I get your trust back. So… I am sorry.'' **_

_**I didn't knew what to say. Since when did Edward became so expressive.**_

''_**I…um…well…''**_

''_**Look, you don't need to say anything. I understand you are angry with me. But please consider giving me a chance.''**_

_**With that he proceeded towards the class, leaving me there to think.**_

_**He wants me to forgive him, or at least give him a chance. But I have already forgiven him, didn't I? should I tell him? **_

_**Nah! Where's the fun in that. After all, nothing is better than watching blond Edward trying to get my apologies.**_

_**This is going to be a damn good senior year.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW.  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_** Hiya guys!**_

_**Just came back from school. These exams are my most horrible exams. Today's chemistry paper well…well just say I am gonna get D grade. **_

_**But still here I am, updating for you all guys. Tomorrow is Maths exam so mo worries. Sorry if I did not replied to your reviews. I barely got time to update this chapter so please DO NOT STOP REVIEWING.**_

_**Also some people said not to write in bold. If you guys want, I'll edit previous chaps also. And this chap is non-bold chap.**_

_**And thanks for being patient. You guys keep me going on at writing.**_

_**And please review. It makes my day.**_

_**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just play with them.**_

_ Chapter 7_

_Old days are back!_

_I was sitting in my room. Thinking about today. It was the longest day of my life. Edward is in the college asking for my forgiveness, I am said to be hooked up with the newest and hottest guy in college and I am not even getting the guy, even though I am the one who's getting death glares and threat messages at my cell phone. Yes, threats to bleach my hair green or to soak me in vinegar during lunchtime. I swear the girls of our college are completly obsessed with Edward…oops…Troy._

_My phone rang. Edward…again. I swear he is making up for past two years by calling me every minute. Well, who am I to complain._

''_Hello.''_

''_Hi, Bella.''_

''_What's up.''_

''_Nothing special. By the way, open your window. Let's chit-chat again.''_

''_Just like good ol' days.''_

''_Yeah just like good ol' days.''_

_I laughed. Something never changes._

_I opened the window. There he was, sitting on his window-side seat, phone in hands and without any wigs._

''_Hey'' he said on the phone._

_I laughed again._

''_Why are you laughing?''_

''_Why are you still talking on the phone?''_

_He closed the phone. His ears were pink._

''_OH MY GOD! Edward Cullen is blushing.''_

''_I am not blushing.''_

''_Yes you are.''_

''_No, I am not.''_

''_Yes.''_

''_No.''_

''_Yes.''_

''_I said no.'' He said this so loudly that I laughed again. Soon he also joined me._

_After half an hour of continuous laughing on random things, we talked and talked all night. Nearly 2 in the morning, we were still talking. _

''_So you are staying here only.'' I asked him._

''_Yeah, why?''_

''_Because if you are trying to hide your real identity, shouldn't you stay somewhere else?''_

''_So what? I'd move back then?''_

''_But then you won't be able to complete the term with m- all of us.''_

_He smiled. ''I don't care.''_

_My temper rose again. Here I thought he came back for me and won't leave me for at least end of the term but he doesn't care._

_How foolish of me._

''_I am sleepy. I am going to sleep.'' I said coldly._

''_Okay.'' He said, still smiling._

_I closed the curtain and lied on the bed. _

_How dare he to treat me like crap. Edward I-am-so-popular-and-perfect Cullen doesn't know a thing about friendship. His friendship is hopeless, just like him. He would understand how much it hurts only when he will be treat like crap._

_Wait a second…_

_Maybe that's the solution. To ignore him and treat him like crap._

_Seriously Bella, instead of crying and giving up on his friendship, you need to get his friendship back._

_That's the solution._

_Or I hope so…._

_**Okay I know it's a short chapter. But as I told you, my 'BELOVED EXAMS' are going on (note scarsm).**_

_**Guys REVIEW PLEASE. I'll update soon.**_

_**Keep reading, keep reviewing.**_

_**Seeya!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hiya guys. I am back.**_

_**My exams are not over…yet but tomorrow's physics exam has been postponed. Which leaves me with English which is EASY. So I decided, why not give a treat to all my readers.**_

_**Sorry if i didn't replyed to the reviews. please noe that i read them sincerely and thank you all.  
><strong>_

_**Also, there were few complaints that the last chapter was too short. Sorry to you all, but these exams would be the death of me.**_

_**And one of you asked me why all of the gang forgave Edward so easily. He didn't kept in touch with them, too. Well…what can I say… read the story further.**_

_**Also, as per my guess, this story's gonna be awfully long. But please don't leave me alone in the midway.**_

_**Okay, enough of the melodrama, here's the 8'th chapter. (can't believe, eight chapters. I am so proud of myself.) **_

_**P.S. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. But in this story, they follow my command. (Edward is mine. Muahahaha)**_

_Chapter 8_

_What about me?_

_I was standing on a rock at a beach. The waves were crashing against the rocks and were retreating back to meet the ocean again. The air was blowing softly in my direction, ruffling my hair a bit. Seagulls were flying in the sky. The sun was setting in front of me, giving the area a reddish glow. There was no one around here. This place looked like heaven, my heaven._

''_Bella'' a voice spoke behind me._

_I turned around. I was too familiar with this voice. _

''_Edward.'' I said._

_He climbed up the rocks. The wind was ruffling his bronze hairs making him even desirable._

''_Bella, there is something I need to tell you.'' He said._

''_Then say it.''_

''_Bella. I have realized it quiet early, but was afraid to say it to you. I was afraid about what you'd say, about your rejection and most of all loosing your friendship. Bella... I … I …''_

''_I what, Edward?''_

_He took a shaky breath._

''_Bella…I love you.''_

_I froze. My breathing stopped. Edward loves me._

''_Bella, say something.''_

''_Edward… I… ''_

''_Say it.''_

''_I…''_

''_Out loud.''_

''_I…''_

''_Say it, Bella.''_

''_I… I… love you too.''_

_I looked at him. His eyes were shining. He was beaming with joy. Suddenly, he hugged me and spun me around._

''_Oh Bella… Bella, Bella, Bella.''_

_He put me down. _

''_I love you.''_

''_I love you too.''_

_He touched my cheeks with his palm. Slowly, very slowly, he brought his lips towards me. Our lips were few inches apart, frw centimeters apart…_

''_Miss Swan.'' He spoke._

_What?_

''_Miss SWAN'' an angry voice spoke behind him. I looked past his shoulders to see Mr. Jones standing there._

_Wait. What is Mr. Jones doing here. Shouldn't he talking physics class at school…_

_Oh crap!_

''_Miss SWAN, wake up this instant.''_

''_I am up, I am up.'' I said, suddenly jerking up on my bench and dropping my bag in this process._

''_Miss Swan please tell us,'' he said with clenched teeth,'' is my class a place to sleep.''_

''_umm…aah….umm..''_

''_ANSWER ME.''_

''_No sir, not at all.''_

''_Then why were you sleeping.''_

''_because…''_

_Just then the bell rang signaling for lunch break. He just glared at me and dismissed the class. I quickly collected my stuff and ran out of class. On my way to lunch I met with Rosalie._

''_Hi Bells.''_

''_Hi.''_

''_So, what's the plan after school.''_

''_No idea. Ask Alice.''_

''_NO WAY.''_

_We turned around to see Emmet staring at us._

''_Don't ASK Alice.'' He said._

''_Why?'' we both asked._

''_Bella, seriously. I thought you of all people would understand.''_

''_What do you mean Emmet, I am dumb!'' said Rosalie, clearly in an angry tone._

''_No Rose baby, what I mean to say it Bella absolutely hates what Alice would plan unlike you.''_

''_What does Bella hate.''_

_I also thought. What could she think…_

_OH NO!_

''_Don't ask Alice please!'' I almost shouted with fear._

_Emmet smiled. ''See, that's why I said don't ask Alice.''_

''_Don't ask me what.'' Said Alice, suddenly coming with Jasper towards us._

''_Nothing.'' We both said at the same time._

''_She and I decided to ask you what to do after school. But he said not to ask you and now she supports him and she said not to ask you and I am alone wondering what he and she mean.'' Said Rose, in a single breath._

_Oh she is so sweet._

_Traitor. _

''_I didn't understand what you just said.'' Said Alice._

_Thank god. _

''_She means that Bella and Emmet object the idea of asking you to decide what to do today after school.'' Said blond Edward, coming out of nowhere._

_As I said, traitors._

_Me and Emmet gave him a disgusted face._

''_OH! OH! I know! Let's go shopping.'' Alice said, jumping excitedly._

''_Thanks so much Cul-.''_

''_Emmet don't shout Cullen, it's Bolton.''_

''_Whatever, you insensitive prick.'' said Emmet._

_Edward looked at me. I knew why he was doing this. He also loathed shopping with Alice as much as I do._

_But that doesn't stopped him from trying to get a reaction from me._

_Bt little did you know, Cullen, as you sow so shall you reap._

_It has been two weeks since our window talking. Two weeks since I started to ignore him. Two weeks since he was desperately trying to talk to me. Two weeks since I started cancelling up on him. Two weeks since I stopped replying to his texts. Two weeks since…_

''_Bella, are you listening to me.'' Asked Alce._

''_Huh?''_

''_I said we'd hangout at Edward's place and have a movie marathon. What do you say?''_

''_You are asking me as if I have a option.''_

''_No, you don't. but formalities must be done.''_

''_Okay, I am coming.''_

''_Whoopeee.'' Cried Alice while grabbing Emmet and Edward and running ahead to cafetaria. Rosalie followed them._

_I turned to Jasper. He looked at me while giving an whatever-the-hell-are-you-doing-is-wrong expression._

''_So…''_

''_Why are you ignoring him?'' he came straight to point._

''_Ignoring who?''_

''_Don't do it. He's hurting.''_

_My typical friends._

''_And what about me, huh? All you guys see is he is hurting. He came back after two years without being in contact with anyone of us and you guys forgive him and see that he's hurting.''_

''_Bella, friends know when their friends are hurting.''_

''_Oh really! I was hurting from the past two years, where was your friend-know-while-friend-hurts sense.''_

_He looked guilty. Well, that's what you get Hale._

''_Bella I -''_

''_I am hungry. I am going to eat.'' And I walked away._

_This was completely ridiculous. Seriously, they all think of Edward as their almighty friend. When he hurts, they sense it. And what am I ? A dirt. He hurt me. And he abandoned them too. Then why should I get the criminal treatment._

_I went inside my truck. A few tears slipped my eyes and without knowing I started sobbing badly._

''_Bella, you okay.'' Said a voice after few minutes. Just not any voice, HIS voice._

''_Go away.''_

''_Bella, whatever Jasper said, don't take-''_

''_Can't you take a hint. I said go away.''_

_I didn't looked at him. I know what expression he must had on his face. Sorrow, Hurt, Rejected._

''_Okay.'' And with that, he went back._

_Serves him right for stealing away my friends._

_**How is it? Please review.**_

_**Next chapter will be out soon.**_

_**Till then…seeya.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hiya guys!**_

_**So…whatever I said in my previous update…SCRATCH THAT!**_

_**When I tried to write Bella with Jacob, I didn't feel right. So, I changed the plot by skipping over Jacob. Don't worry, I will write a outtake after finishing up this story.**_

_**This chap is too short. But I tried my best to update it.**_

_**By the way, i've recently tried my hand to write harry potter fic. check it out. Link's on my profile.  
><strong>_

_**So, I won't make you wait anymore. Here the next chap is.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *sobs*.  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Preparing to go.**_

I was packing my stuff. Most of my summer clothes were packed in my bag. I also packed a couple of books, my bag of toiletries, etc.

A few days ago, my mom got a call about the marriage of my cousin and she and Phil aren't able to go as they are going to Florida…again! So I am placed as the slaughtering goat and very graciously sent in the marriage in the midterms. When I complained about missing notes, she informed the whole teaching staff to mail the notes to me.

So I had to say yes.

And I still don't understand why I agreed to this plan without throwing any tantrum. Seriously, why…

And then I remembered, to get a break from my dear friends. It has been two weeks since the…um…TALK with Jasper. I continuously ignored them. Rosalie and Emmet tried to talk to me, Jasper apologized a thousand times and Alice even kneeled to apologies. But what I remember the most is Edward's pleas-

''_Bella, please forgive me. I talked to them and they all are really sorry. I know I've really hurt you and I deserve it, but don't cut yourself from your friends Bella. I am sorry.''_

This was the voicemail he left on my phone. I still hear it to listen to his voice. Sometimes, when I peek through the curtains, I see him at the window, in Edward form.

''Bella, time to go honey.'' My mom called from downstairs.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was scared. And I don't even know why? This is just a normal trip.

Isn't it?

**I forgot to tell you above, next chap is suuuuppppeeeerrrr long and is in *DRUM ROLL* Edward's POV. If you want it faster…**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hiya guys!**_

_**I just wasn't able to control myself. As per my earlier plans, I was going to post it on Sunday. But here it is the most awaited EPOV chapter.**_

_**Hope this makes everything clear.**_

_**I'd also like to thank LILY. She is a unregistered reader who reviews all of my chaps and really makes my day. Lily, you are great. Thanks.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: all characters belong to S.M. Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**His story.**_

(EPOV)

I was staring at the walls, having nothing better to do. It was 4 am and I wasn't able to sleep. This was nothing new for me. Sleep deprivation was normal for me. It started two years back- when I went to L.A., when I went away from Bella.

Becoming an actor was my dream since forever. Usually kids used to say that when I will grow up, I will be a doctor, an engineer, etc. etc. But I always said I wanted to be an actor. I was always fascinated by looking at superstars. I wanted to be just like them- even greater than them.

And that was my goal. I never stopped dreaming. My parents wanted me to be a surgeon, just like dad. But I used to participate in plays, in musicals. I was the head in dramatics class. I was captain of our school football team. I was popular, the one people craved for. Everything was going according to the plan.

Until I fell in love.

Falling in love was not in my plan. No distractions were allowed in my plan. But I allowed myself to fall. I allowed myself to enjoy this feeling of falling- when nothing is in my control. This feeling was completely different than what I saw thousands of actors depicting in movies. They say that you fly when you fall in love. But I didn't fly, because I didn't want to touch the stars without her. She became my everything.

Yes, I fell in love with my best friend, my Bella.

Being childhood friends, I knew everything about her. I knew that she always chooses chocolate over strawberry. I knew that she hates the smell of wet earth. I knew that she loathed horror movies with every fiber of her being. I knew that she had read Romeo and Juliet two hundred and forty two times, and is still in count.

But after realizing my feelings for her, I also started observing new things about her. She always twirled a strand of hair when nervous. She bites her lips when in deep thought. She has a cute mole below her left cheek.

She became the most important person in my life.

By now, my dream of becoming a world famous superstar was out of my mind. Hell, I can work as pizza delivery guy just to stay with her. But you never get what you want the most.

I told my parents about my feelings about Bella and decided to quit my dream. To say they were happy would be understatement of century. Esme wanted this since my birth. Carlisle already knew that I will get feelings for her. They were guaranteed that Bella has feelings for me, even before than I realized I have feelings for her. They told me to tell her tonight at the play.

And I agreed.

After the play, I was going to get what I desired the most. But my past dream came to haunt me.

I was proceeding to Bella between the crowds of students gathered at parking lot. Bella saw me approaching her and gave me a huge smile. I saw my parents watching me from a hearing distance and giving me thumbs up. The words were just at the tip of my tongue when a man interrupted us. He introduced himself as a director of a production house and wanted me to play the lead role in their upcoming movie with none other than Tanya Denali. The movie was a sure super hit, a perfect start for my career.

I saw Bella, hoping to see disappointment in her eyes. But she was beaming at me. She congratulated me. She, of course knew, that I will leave my whole life here if I accepted this offer. And she was happy, happy to send me away.

Disappointed, I agreed.

And this was the biggest mistake of my life.

Bella happily sent me away. Six months passed and the movie was almost completed. The movie was titled as"lost in your eyes". During the production of this movie, I never called Bella. My friends complained me, told me how much Bella was disappointed. And I told them. They never dared to tell Bella that I call them almost everyday.

Staying away from Bella was becoming impossible every passing day. And so I started dating Tanya. She was showing romantic interest in me. And I was more than happy to get a distraction from Bella.

But it didn't work. And so I broke up with her in few days. From then, god knows how many rumors of me sleeping with different girls have spread in media.

I was the greatest actor in Hollywood. I was at the peak of success. People adored me. Girls craved me.

Just like I always wanted.

But I felt lonely.

I felt empty.

And so I decided I will make Bella fall in love with me.

I came back. But after coming here, I realized leaving was the biggest mistake I've ever done.

She was hurt.

She hated me.

She was in love with me.

Esme, as usual, was right. I told her everything. So, she helped me. She told me to go back, disguised. Make Bella forgive you.

And everything was going pretty good. But my butthead of a friend Jasper decided to open his big mouth making Bella hurt even more.

And here I am. Thinking the best ways to make Bella forgive me.

And all I can do is hope.

_**How was it? Please guys review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hiya guys!**_

_**Writing after a month surely makes you flooded with ideas. And right now, so am I.**_

_**I am writing this at one at night, so forgive me if it's short.**_

_**This chap is in Alice POV. And she is going to match up Edward and Bella.**_

_**I hope I didn't made Alice too bubbly. (Which I think I did.)**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: blah blah blah.**_

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**Final strike**_

(Alice POV)

I was looking at the mirror. A short, spiky, pixy-like girl was staring back at me. And she had dark circles under her eyes.

Ugh!

''I hate dark circles. I just hate them. God knows why god created them. Well… of course god will know, since he practically created dark circles. But why-'' my rambling was disturbed by ringing of phone.

''Stupid phone, whoever is it should get lots of dark circles."

It was from Jasper.

"Okay, scratch that." I mumbled to myself.

''Hi Jasper.''

''Hi, I am here.''

''In a sec''

I checked myself on the mirror last time. Still the dark circle. This Edward and Bella's tension was seriously getting in my mind. And on top of that trying to soothe Jasper! Ugh! I need to do something.

Alice the almighty to the rescue.

Yay!

I skipped downstairs to meet Jasper. After entering the car, he gave me a huge happy smile.

And he thinks I am a fool.

''lets go.''

From the time Jasper had said all those things to Bella, he has been feeling very guilty. Rosalie has turned even …umm…moody than before. And Emmet didn't cracked a joke from the past two days.

I am trying my best to keep the group together.

And I am failing miserably.

How can we all be happy when two of our friends are literally depressed. Bella's anger and Edward's brooding is not working at all.

Oh god! Show me the way!

We reached the parking lot of school and saw Emmet and Rose taking making out to another level.

I guess I am going to puke.

I searched for Edward. Guess he isn't here yet.

''Umm…Alice.'' Said a bookworm type girl with oily skin and huge pimples and braces to me.

And I thought dark circles were bad.

Pfft.

''Yea.''

''Mr. Banner has been calling for you.''

''Me. What does he want from me.''

''Actually, not particularly you. He just wants any of Bella's friends. I tried to talk to Emmet and Rosalie and they are…well…umm…not approachable.''

''Okay. I'll go.''

I grabbed (yes grabbed. I am so strong!) Jasper and went to Biology classroom.

''Mr. Banner. You called me?''

''Ahh… Alice. Just the one I wanted to meet. Do you have Miss. Swan's e mail id. You see, her mother gave me, but I misplaced it.''

''Why do you want her e mail for?''

''To mail the assignments. She has gone out of city for three days.''

''Oh right.'' Bella didn't told me.

I gave him her id.

''Do you know when her flight is leaving." So I can call her now and ask her what the hell is happening.

''Yeah. I guess in couple of hours.''

''Thanks.''

I tried Bella's number…and she's not picking up.

Stupid girl. I hope she comes around. For moment I thought she is going away forever just like the movies when the heroine can't take anymore and leaves. Seriously, I must have been devastated if she left. And Edward…

Wait a sec.

Edward…

This is it.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

''Alice, you okay.'' Asked a very concerned Jasper.

''Jasper, do you want Edward and Bella together?''

''What kind of question is that. Of course I do.''

''Really?''

''Alice, what's going on in the little head of yours?''

''Look. This is our only chance.''

''What?''

''First of all, we need to go and find Edward. And then, we need to lie.''

''Okayyyy…Do I need to call Rose and Emmet.''

I looked at them. Still making out.

Ugh!

''Nah. We will be fine.''

Actually we will be more than fine.

Especially Edward and Bella.

I rock!

_**How was it? Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_** HIYA GUYS.**_

_**SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS. I NEEDED TO UPDATE THIS SOON.**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS AGAIN IN EDWARD'S POV. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**BY THE WAY, I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS.**_

_**AND SORRY FOR CAPS ALPHABETS. I HOPE YOU'LL LIVE.**_

_**AND I HOPE I'LL GET ATLEAST FIVE REVIEWS. IN NEED TO GET AT LEAST 100 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY.**_

_**ALSO, I'VE WRITTEN FIRST CHAP OF A HARRY POTTER FIC. LINK'S ON MY PROFILE.**_

_**ENJOY.**_

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_**I WON'T LET YOU GO**_

(EPOV)

I was staring at Bella's window. Something was unusual. Bella never kept her windows closed during mornings. But today looked like an exception.

I shrugged it off.

I quickly changed my appearance, wearing blond wig and placing blue lens.

I reached school in record time.

Automatically, my eyes searched for Bella. she wasn't here. Nor was her truck.

I was still searching when my eyes landed on a very unpleasant sight.

Emmet and Rosalie making out.

Yuk!

Alice and Jasper were nowhere in sight. I proceeded for my first class.

I didn't even reached the doors when Alice called me. She looked panicked.

''What happened Alice?''

''Edward. You need to go to airport.''

''What?''

''It's Bella. she's leaving.''

''So.''

''Edward, Bella Is leaving. Forever.''

''What?''

''Yes, she said she had too much. She can't take anymore. Edward, stop her. Tell her about your feelings. I am sure she will understand. Please.''

This can't be happening. Bella can't leave me. She just can't.

But she is.

''Edward. Don't freeze. We have limited time.''

And that was enough to put me in action. I ran to my car and started it quickly.

Why didn't I understand it before.

She didn't opened her window because she wasn't in her room.

She didn't came because she wasn't here.

How stupid I am?

Speed was not enough. I was going 120 kmph, breaking so many traffic rules behind me. But it wasn't enough.

What took one hour was covered by me in half an hour. I reached airport. Parking was a problem. But somehow I managed.

I entered the airport, running. My lungs were bursting. My breath were coming in short gasps. But all those training in gym was proving fruitful.

But I didn't knew where to go. Where was Bella going? What was her flight number? What gate was she supposed to be on?

And I doubted Alice knew the answers.

But if not Alice, then who?

Think Edward, think.

And a light bulb flashed in my head.

Renee.

I searched through the phonebook and found the unused number.

''Hello, Renee. It's Edward."

"Edward. What can I do for you hon."

"Can you tell me on what gate Bella is supposed to be?''

"Where."

"On airport."

"Three. Why?"

"Emergency. Bye."

"But-"

I ran towards gate number three. But the guard won't let me go.

Suddenly, the announcer announced all passengers of flight 210 to report to gate number three. The flight was leaving in fifteen minutes.

He didn't let Troy Masen go.

But Edward Cullen surely can.

I removed my wig and contacts. He recognized me and let me go.

With the bribe of an autograph.

''Ohmygosh! Its Edward Cullen!''

"Look there. Edward Cullen!"

" Edward Cullen!"

People started gasping around me. Shocked to see The Edward Cullen here.

But my eyes were searching for Bella.

My Bella.

But I just cannot find her.

Time was ticking by.

Ten minutes.

Seven minutes.

Five minutes.

And in midst the crowd I found her.

Going towards gate number three.

I shouted.

''Bella.''

_**HOW WAS IT? REMEMBER, REVIEW OTHERWISE I'LL CRY.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hiya guys.**_

_**Here is the much awaited next chapter.**_

_**This chapter is going to be in Bella's pov. I was craving to write in her pov from the last three chapters.**_

_**I also wanted you all to suggest a playlist for this story. I don't know much songs suitable for this story. Can you please do this for me? Pleaseeeeee…**_

_**Okay, without delaying, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to S. Meyer. Enjoy.**_

_**#############  
><strong>_

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_**Confessions.**_

And in midst the crowd I found her.

Going towards gate number three.

I shouted.

''Bella.''

(BPOV.)

I froze.

My mind were playing tricks on me.

What was Edward doing here.

Why was he here.

Brain tricks.

But I heard again.

"Bella."

I turned around. He was here. Looking flushed and disheveled.

His hair was in its messy bronze glory.

His green eyes were boring into mine.

"Edward."

He walked towards me. A look of relief and anger surrounding his face.

''You fool. How could do this to me?"

Okay…WHAT?

''What did I do?''

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?" his voice was rising octaves higher. "You scared me half to death. What is with you and stupidity, huh?"

"What do you me-"

"What do I mean? Did you consider even for a fraction of second what would happen to your friends after you left? What would happen to me? You just thought about yourself, didn't you?''

''What are you talking-"

"Oh please Bella, for god's sake stop running."

"What am I running from?"

"Oh let me guess, running over here without telling any of your friends that you are leaving them forever to escape a teeny bit of problem is called WHAT?"

"I was just going fo-"

"Yeah, for everyone's sake, right. Nice excuse Bella. But FACE THE TRUTH."

"No, I was sayin-"

"What? That I didn't meant that."

"No I- "

"Then what?"

"Will you let me speak?"

"Don't you dare talk to me in that tone Bella. Do you have any idea how much trouble I took to reach here so fast?"

"Why did you came here, then. Why bother when I am such a whiner? Why-"

"Because I love you, dammit. I LOVE YOU."

There was absolute Pin drop silence. People were murmuring around us. I didn't even noticed people staring at us. Edward was shouting so loud that he had attracted a huge crowd of people. Plus he being world famous didn't helped at all. Some of them were even recording our interactions.

But I didn't cared.

Because my hundred percent attention was devoted to the greek god standing in front of me.

Who loves me!

"Yo-you….love me?"

He was moving towards me.

"Yes. How could you be so blind Bella. I've always loved you. My feelings never changed for you. Never.''

By now he was whispering to me, our faces inches apart.

''I love you.'' He said.

''I love you too.'' I said. Finally.

And he started beaming with joy.

''You really do.''

''Of course. And I am not the only one blind. You are too. I have loved you since forever."

He was smiling hugely. And so was I. happiness was emitting from us.

''Oh Bella. I –"

Then the announcement came. Only two minutes were remaining to board the plane.

Edward was suddenly looking gravely at me.

Which reminds me-

"who told you I was leaving you all forever."

"Why? You're not?"

"Of course not. I was going for a cousin's marriage for just three days."

"What? But Alice told-"

And we both groaned together.

"Alice."

"That little spiky witch."

"Stupid stupid girl."

:But we can't be angry towards now, can we?"

"No, not at all."

The announcer announced the final warning.

"You know what, I am not going."

"Good."

And our lips met.

This day was even better than what I imagined.

_**##########**_

_**Remember to suggest some songs.**_

_**REVIEW! ^_-**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hiya guys.**_

_**It's been too long so I am cutting the crap.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**CHAPTER 14**_

_**BREAKING NEWS.**_

Edward was driving with one hand. His other hand was holding mine. We were currently sitting in his car on our way back home. My luggage was packed behind me.

It was rather interesting, getting out of airport with a superstar with you. After we kissed, people clapped around us and saying bravo, congratulations and other such sorts of words. And I was blushing furiously.

At this Edward laughed and gave me a peck on cheeks. We went outside, he handling autographs and shielding me from questions.

And here we are. About to reach my house. I was wondering what would mom think.

I took a deep breath.

Edward was holding my hands while we were standing on the porch.

"it's going to be okay, love."

"I am scared."

"I can see."

He rang the bell and Renee opened the door.

"Bella. what are you doing here? What happened? Is everything-"

"Mom. Stop panicking. I'm fine."

"Oh. But-"

"Can we come in?"

And then she noticed Edward.

"Oh Edward. Come in you both."

When we were seated, with Phil joining us, mom asked-

"Soo…what happened?"

"So you both told each other your feelings in middle of airport." Renee was laughing hysterically.

"Mom."

"You know. You both kind of declared your love to world." Phil chuckled.

"Oh just like in the movies." Renee added.

"Mom."

And then Edward's phone rang.

It was Esme.

"Hey mom.-How did you know?-hmm…-What?-yeah, I'll see-thanks."

"What happened?"

"Mom knows about us."

"How?"

"Switch on the tv."

And so Phil did. He opened a news channel. With flashing bold red fonts were written BREAKING NEWS on the screen with mine and Edward's picture.

They labeled me as mysterious girl.

Oh crap.

_**Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hiya Guys!**_

_**Long time, isn't it?**_

_**But the matter was all my saved data was deleted and I was really busy to write it again. Plus, I am writing two new stories (My not so secret admirer AND Coming back from death. Check them out.)**_

_**So, I hope you all like this crappy chappy.(Personal opinion.)**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**CHAPTER 15**_

_**NEW CELEBRITY.**_

It was time to go to school. Edward was coming to pick me up. Of course, after the news has leaked, everyone had put two and two together. So they knew Troy Masen was none other than Edward Cullen.

How did I knew?

"_Oh god!Bella!You are dating Edward Cullen!I might just faint! I knew it!But tell me the truth, Troy is Edward, isn't he?"_ Lauren's text message.

"_You evil witch, why didn't you tell us? Hehehe…tell me, isn't Troy Edward? Oh I know he is. In fact the whole school knew something was wrong when he sat with you guys. Well…tell me all of it. Bye!" _Jessica's voice mail.

"_You Bitch! You stole my Edward. How dare you! I am his biggest fan._" Some random girl mailed me.

Seriously, I became centre of attraction overnight. Fans were continuously mailing me and threatening to kill me! Why me?

Yeah, because I am Edward-the-superstar-Cullen's girlfriend.

Great.

I was panicking. What will happen? Will the media follow me? Will everyone stare at me? What if they will?

Oh god!

Accordingly, Edward appeared on my porch.

"Hey Bella." he kissed me.

"Hey." I said breathlessly.

"Let's go before paparazzi comes over here too." He took hold of my hands and took me towards his Volvo.

I was playing with the stereo when he said, "Bella. I am leaving tomorrow."

"What? Why?" I was panicking. Was he ditching me? Did he had enough? Even though our relationship was only three days long.

"Bella, chill. I am not ditching you. I am going to L.A. for six hours only." He assured me, reading my expression.

"Why so urgently." I asked.

"It's not urgently. I am going to give an interview in media so that they will be quiet." He said.

"You mean they won't follow us." I asked.

"I guess so." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

We arrived at school.

"So…am I wrong to hope you changed your mind and attending school." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes you are. Sorry love." He kissed my pout.

I laughed.

"Are you searching for opportunities to kiss me?" I asked.

"Yes." He kissed me again.

"I don't object." He kissed me again."Hmm…not at all."

"You need to go now." He said. I pouted again.

"Don't tempt me, Isabella." He acted to hide his eyes from his hands, as if they were burning.

"Is it working?" I pouted again.

"Yes. But go now."

"I love you." I kissed him again

He smiled. "I love you."

I got out and went towards the gang. I looked at him. He winked at me and drove way.

I smiled and looked around. Everyone were looking at me.

Uh-oh.

The day went like that. People staring at me, I was ignoring them. People staring at me, I was ignoring them. People staring at me, I was ignoring them. People staring at me, I was ignoring them.

Don't they have their own lives.

NO!

This is going to be hell.

But if I get Edward after this, then all is well.

_**Short, wasn't it? sorry guys.**_


End file.
